<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>广岛之恋 by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334894">广岛之恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AK/人鱼之森 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人鱼之森 番外之四</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AK/人鱼之森 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756840</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>广岛之恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七月的广岛，总是要比大城市的高温低上几度。加之气候不错，算不上宜人，但雨季断断续续，空气中不乏清新。所以来这里作短途旅行的人也不在少数。就连小小的客店，在旅游旺季都要提前进行预定，除非交上好运，碰巧又有住户离开。没有人会那么好运，起初她是这么想的。<br/>
自从他的到来，她便不能抑制自己的心情。<br/>
[想要见到他，想要同他见面。]划破的草稿纸，因为丰沛的泪水而起了皱褶，一遍又一遍的抚平却舍不得丢掉。边缘处清清楚楚的表达着自己意识，只不过自己还不够果断，去下定决心，到底要怎么选择才好。心烦意乱扰了半天，直到别的住户要求客房服务才能停止这思绪。从住户名单上早已得知了他的名字，四个字无论怎么念都很好听，他的名——kazuya，就像幼年时动画片里英雄的名字，渐渐深入脑海。一遍又一遍浮现在眼前，从此埋在心里仔细的保护起来。一边打电话给小食店要求送定食，脑子里依然满是他的事情，报到一半的食材品种忽然忘了该如何继续，幸好手边有便条留着纪录，假装是核对订单，匆忙的念了一遍。挂下电话，她心慌意乱的坐在柜台边，登记本，笔，母亲遗留下的珍贵手表杂乱的放在桌上无心整理。她懊悔一个月父亲出差之前多请一些佣人同她一块打理，旅馆虽不大，但是对一个女孩子家来说也是够呛。</p><p>突然响起客房服务的电话让她觉得好像被谁洞穿了心思，迟疑了一会才接手。那头似乎也安静了好几秒，直到听见彼此的呼吸。她先礼貌的问号，措辞简单而大方，对方也许是个好脾气的人，没有粗鲁打断她。她自小就喜欢这样温文尔雅的人，对任何人都能感受到他身上如同流水般的温柔。不论年幼，一旦遇上这样的人，她会竭尽全力与之成为好友。于是在旅馆萍水相逢的住客慢慢与她相熟，哪怕小住两三天的人也和她聊得投机。<br/>
只听那一头无终止的沉默，她担心自己说的太多，小心的握紧话筒，问起是那一室的住客。<br/>
2…23室的。他说。你记不记得，我住在最里面那个隔间。生怕她疑惑，他补充到。但在她看来真是多余，那是他的门牌号码，这几天已近深深灼在她的心上。<br/>
我想要一杯水，但是……这里的行动实在不方便，想拜托你，啊，这样会打搅到你工作的，我还是自己下来……<br/>
不要紧的，晚餐在准备当中，厨房那儿忙，叫客房服务的客人也很少，请您等一会好吗？<br/>
真是抱歉。电话匆匆结束，短短的交谈中她对他又有了新的认识，所有的字句交汇他的面容，力图融合出他的性格。停顿间残留着的生涩她没有遗失，很少有旅客会要求送清水的，百龄坛威士忌最受欢迎，可她回想起他的面容，稍稍带着稚气和怯生，流淌着少年的遗迹。说不定和自己差不多年纪，不过十八十九，但转念有不明白的地方。一个少年又怎么会无缘无故只身来到广岛，结伴游玩才比较正常。他在她的脑海里预先留下了孤僻的影子，所以她又想会不会是他一个人正在旅行。<br/>
胡思乱想的端着水，走到他的房间前。十分想打开门，却遵守着礼节，先叩了门。<br/>
请进吧，没有锁门。<br/>
是从住进来就没锁过门吗？她暗暗吃惊的旋开把手。映入视线的是不豪华的套间，简单的摆着几件家具，原本就不值钱的红木漆掉得只剩骨架。缺角的小书桌，只够放一盏小烛灯，前不久才请人修补。雨季泛滥时由于渗雨的厉害这儿会低价租给一些流浪汉。而现在因为他的存在，周围显得与众不同。她小心的走着每一步，轻轻关上门后不声不响的端上透明水杯，水是温过的，放太久也没关系。<br/>
谢……谢。于是他又给了她不善言辞的印象，似乎就坐在书桌前不曾离开。连床上也堆满了书稿，想必夜晚定是伏案而睡。她越是想说些关心的话，却怎么都开不了口，手指紧紧攥着银盘要刻出了痕迹。<br/>
请好好休息。待在那儿那么久到头来鼓足勇气只能说一句毫无痛痒的话，她抱着盘子退出了房间，疾步跑回了楼下，紧张的情绪无法平服，也无处诉说。亦不知是喜是悲，好不容易坐下的她竟泪流满面。</p><p>仍旧深深记得，第一次看到他的那一刻。广岛正在被落雨滋润着，底楼的大厅里时常有人来避雨，又因为不知道时雨何时才会晴好。一些原本预定出游的客人坐在圆桌边，点了小吃边看着窗外聊天打发时间。她端着食物和饮料走到不同的桌边，心中同样祈祷着雨季结束。雨势却丝毫没有减弱的意思，愈渐猛烈的雨点倾洒在这片大地上，她想若是打在身上，必定是非常的疼痛。<br/>
好不容易空出了一段时间休息，她翻开账本想要对账，父亲的指示还能说出几条，幸好她是个机灵的女孩，自己试着处理，帐面倒也不曾出错。正当她准备旋开钢笔誊录时，店门上系着的铃儿杂乱的响起了。她皱起眉头跑到那去要看个究竟，靠门坐的好心客人拉开了门，狂乱的雨点立即往里面打去。<br/>
快来看啊，是个少年啊。客人的尖叫让她的心揪起，几个客人一起把他抱进店里。于是她与他相遇了。<br/>
她抽出身边的手帕，稍稍擦干他脸上的雨水。看上去好像淋了很久的雨，体力不支一路寻到了这里，似乎体质本来就不好，在店里也不停发抖，意识不清。眼睛周围深深的黑色让人不禁怜惜起他来。她凝视着这样的一张脸庞，久久说不出话来。应该是不知说什么才好——她对他一无所知。她试图与他交流，这显得多么困难，他断断续续的说着一些词语，却与她的问题无关。她想还是暂时把他送到客房里去休息才好，偏偏这时客房全都预定满了，只有二楼最尽头有一间破烂的小隔间。她有些于心不忍，但又无可奈何想着也许这样反而能使他不受到打搅，便拜托原来的几位客人送他上去。一路上他一直轻轻念着，似乎是一个名字，她听不清楚。但是那呢喃的语调最终成了她记忆的一部分，久久不散去。<br/>
向客人道谢后，她亲自拿了一套新衣。反正定居瑞典的哥哥没可能回来帮父亲打理店子过苦生活，衣服放在那儿很浪费，父亲的衣服都很老气，她一眼就看穿最适合他的衬衫。抱着衣物轻轻拉开了门，随手还拿着一杯热饮。不料他已经起身，一个人坐着手足无措。<br/>
她说先去换身衣服吧，雨还在下，不知什么时候才会停。<br/>
从她的手中接过衣服，他的双手是如此冰凉，凝聚着多少的悲伤与伤痛？他不发一语，脱下原来的衣服重新换上，衬衫出乎意料的合身。她的内心不能自抑的波动起来，从未见过那么干瘦的人，背后几乎是没有多余的肌肉，紧紧绷住的骨架好像随时会裂开，细长的手臂打上浓重的阴影，尽管修长却给人受过许多磨难的印象，她隐隐约约还看见了曾经注射过的痕迹。不得不怀疑起他的过去，房间里的空气开始蔓延不安的味道。<br/>
麻烦你了。他开了口，薄薄的声音具有穿透力，衬托了他的冷漠。<br/>
打扰了。她又抱回了一堆衣物，湿嗒嗒的雨水流进了她的指甲。正要离开的那一刻，她听到他叫住了他，不是错觉。<br/>
我……能在这里住下吗？也许要很长一段时间，但我是不会给你添麻烦的，房租我会付，要是有人急着住宿我也愿意离开的……<br/>
傻瓜。她在心中轻轻说道，默默下了楼。亲自带上登记本，请他登记。<br/>
要如何形容他的字，意外地笨拙可看得出他尽全力写了，全不似那些随心所欲的人字迹潦草难以辨别。他似乎很替人着想，每一划都干干净净，可能只是组合在一起不好看罢了。<br/>
Kazuya，她便记得这个名了。仿佛是这个世界上独一无二的名，那样值得人铭记。她从他手中接过本子，想不到该说什么还是就该让原本回暖的气氛慢慢冷下来，不知何时视线渐渐与他对上。从他那双始终湿润的眼睛里，她不自觉地看到了已故母亲的影子，父母还未分居前，母亲同她最亲，幼年的她常常缠在母亲的身边，要她说故事。母亲也很耐心的抱起一本童话书向她娓娓道来，她舒心的枕在母亲的腿上，轻柔的语调很快让孩子觉得好像是进入了一个童话仙境，不愿离开。她起身看着母亲，那温柔慈爱的目光同样夹杂着水气，如同被广岛的丰沛雨水滋润过一般。直至七年前她来看望重病的母亲，彻底放弃治疗后摆脱药物的作用反而使母亲少了几分苍老与憔悴，随时都有离开的可能。她坐在床边，握着母亲的手不愿放，想要把她的生命多分给母亲，这已是枉然。走到生命终结的母亲拍拍她的手背暖实如旧，告诉她亏欠她的父亲太多，也对彼此的分开感到抱歉。泣不成声的她哽咽的说这并不是两人的错，早先在国外创出一番天地的父亲甚至考虑过能接母亲回来住，手续上也许很复杂，但仍希望大家像过去般生活。哥哥也在乡间看中了一处小套房，只需和母亲联系上就能搬入居住。谁也没想过，几年的分离每个人的生活早已发生翻天覆地的变化，美好的计划就好比空想不切实际。当初离婚后选择独自一人的母亲，修养在病榻中多年，一直照顾她的好友可怜她年纪轻轻就得上了重病，为了不拖累丈夫和孩子只得结束向往许久的生活。<br/>
母亲最后用力回握了她的手，她们都知道时间无多了。她看到母亲眼中的泪水断了线沿着沿线流，来不及擦干，可她必须克制自己的情绪。现在最好是什么都不说，静静陪着母亲走过这一路。<br/>
过了一会，她仍听到母亲浅浅的呼吸，兴许是睡着了。她不愿就此离开，将所有的时间留给母亲，希望还能回到幼年时整天和母亲缠在一块的好光景。可是，呼吸渐渐轻了，慢慢就细若游丝，她睁大哭红肿的双眼，几乎不敢相信。房间安静的可怕，一排斜斜的阳光照在紧握的手间，仿佛能听到心脏沉重的搏动，衰老的器官一个个停下运作，意味着母亲再也不可能睁开她那漂亮的眼睛，她再也听不到那委婉轻柔的话语了。这一刻她咬紧嘴唇做着最后的坚持，终于抵不住伤心与后悔失声在母亲的身边大哭起来，尽管她再也不可能听到。</p><p>你……哭了。他轻轻说道，将她从记忆拉出。没事吧，很难过的样子呢。<br/>
只会在夜深人静的时候才会放开的情绪，却因为一个素不相识的陌生人而重新在心头回放，甚至让她无法自拔，意识到自己不该失态。低下头擦干了泪水，歉意的拉上门离开了。一个人靠着门背，好不容易止住的泪水还是漱漱流下。下楼时，在这儿帮工十多年的小哥看到她遮掩着什么，明白她又想起了逝去的母亲，每次回忆宛如只在昨日，时光不知不觉踏过多少个季节。可他不明白刚才那个尚不知姓名的小子竟能唤起她如此深刻的记忆，他没有多说什么，走过去替她拿起笔和本子，帮她招呼住客来。</p><p>直到歇店时她的情绪也没有恢复过来，落到了最低谷，甚至吃不下去晚餐，店里的打手都劝她别再回忆她的母亲。但是每当雨季到来的时候，她的泪水就止不住，自然而然的感伤起来，从他那双迷茫的眼睛里看到母亲大概只是她怀念的一种借口。人有时可以是很坚强的，也可以是非常脆弱的。<br/>
都是那小子惹得，我们叫他滚出去吧。小哥回头对几个厨子说到，大家都同意，正要上楼付诸行动时被她叫住了。<br/>
这和他没有关系！她终还是为了他开了口，谈不上相识后的八小时五十六分钟，她第一次替他说了话，她清楚的明白这意味着什么。<br/>
真的很抱歉，请大家……好好休息……吧。她紧紧捂着嘴跑上楼去。躲在自己的房间里难过的发抖，却不知道要如何止住不安，没有一刻不去想关于他的事情，全部，全部都是他的影子，像要抹去却会觉得更舍不得。哪怕是淡淡的微笑也好，她全部都想记得，在他纤细瘦弱的背后，她仿佛看到了一个受伤太多的倦影，只是飞得太久的囚鸟束缚太久想要走遍世界，但力不从心害怕摔下来，找不到栖身之处。又有什么可去责难？她环起手，对着天空祈祷。</p><p>第二次电话，他拜托她为他寄信。从电话里她隐约感到不对劲，立刻跑上了楼。<br/>
她看到他蜷缩着身体在墙角边莫名哭泣，抱着膝盖的样子看上去格外孤单，如同他不该被上帝遗留在人间。她只以为他是冷了，拿过毯子为他披上，两人不发一言，静谧的房间显得沉默。她拾起他手边的笔，写得将近干枯，笔尾有咬过的痕迹，想必在写作的时候思考甚多。她轻轻地问他能看看他写得文字吗，并不期待得到回答。<br/>
他点点头。<br/>
她小心翼翼的坐在小书桌边，重新点上了烛灯。蜡油滴漏在四周，她将它们除去不知道他是否被烫伤。像是要完成一切隆重的仪式后，她才能安心的拿起手稿。歪歪斜斜的字铺满每一页稿纸，圈画与修改也不顾章法，涂改了很多遍后仍旧摇摆不定，她不觉得零乱，只是一行一行逐字逐句的耐心阅读着，读着读着就情不自禁的落下泪，恨自己沉不住气厌恶自己的软弱。故事讲述了两条人鱼的悲欢离合，最后以其中一条人鱼的自杀作为结局，另一条人鱼开始远行流浪，故事到此戛然而止。五十多张的稿纸浸染了她的眼泪，一想到是要去投送稿件，她后悔的抹去泪迹，念着对不起。回过头对他说有许多语法错别字，倘若信任她的话能否在寄送前修改。也许是长时间投入在写作中，沉浸的太深，那些文字仿佛将他悲哀的过去一点点挖掘出来，直到全部剖析干净，灵魂同时被掏空。不知过了多久，她伏案许久。仔细的改过了那沉甸甸的文字，抓紧时间又替他誊写了一次。完稿整理完后，她问他要寄往哪一家出版社。他说把修改前的稿子寄去就可以了，他缩在墙角话语稀少。她察觉到不安，却说不上来。故意扯开话题后，她希望他尽早休息，他这才说出双脚已失去知觉。<br/>
她再也顾不上什么礼仪，教养，含蓄了，现在还谈这些干什么！她走过去把他扶到床边，他的双脚确实失去了支持力，但是并没有真正失去知觉，细胞也并未坏死，可能坐在桌边太久的缘故吧。她说等雨季结束后去广岛看一看吧，忘记所有的不愉快。他抬起头，既是欣喜又是胆怯眼前的少女竟然看透了他的心，仅仅是从那部不完整的小说里，她就已经了解他的全部。然而他没有办法用同样的感情给予回应，他看着那整理完的手稿，恍然闭上眼睛，对于那条人鱼倾注了他所有的感情，再也不可能有任何人能够再度敞开他的心扉。她看上去很忙的样子，她说一会再来吧，双脚不必担心马上能恢复的。温柔的握过他的手后，匆匆离去。</p><p>在她看来那就是单恋之后的恋爱了，时常去他的小阁楼，陪他走一会路，说些话。他说的话不全能听得懂，但她是个安安静静的听者，听着他的声音就很安心。寄出的稿件没有回音，反倒是他安慰她，文字并非为他人而作。但最让她高兴得是他比以前要开朗多了，尽管不多说话，也常常到大厅里坐一会写一些稿。她总是在不打扰的情况下送去一杯热饮，或者是新买来的稿纸。<br/>
大厅里的电视一直播送着新闻，人们时不时会看上两眼，想知道雨季何时才会停止。他不太关心这些，直到新闻播报员播送一条关于人鱼的新闻时他慌张的停下笔，似乎要全神贯注的看。新闻持续了一分多钟，报道政府出资秘密研究的一条人鱼因为细胞排斥反应，挣扎半年后终于走向死亡。然而大部分的镜头都是给研究人员的，一位英俊帅气的教授面对镜头神情凝重的陈述这条人鱼从培育到死亡的过程，并未告知更多。关于人鱼的镜头只有可怜的几个，并且相当模糊。研究所内部也被记者偷拍到，似乎不止培育一条人鱼呢，最后一个镜头停留在巨大的水槽，说不定曾是那条人鱼待过的。镜头慢慢远拉，从研究所的全景中结束。为了满足大众的好奇心，电视台插播了这条人鱼的照片，她觉得似乎曾见过这张面孔，即便是普通的人类也是一个相当俊美的男子。她下意识的向他那边望去，努力含在眼中的泪水一滴一滴的落下，手中的稿纸上只有大片大片晕染的墨痕，她不知道为什么他会哭的这样伤心。</p><p>上一次看见人鱼是在她九岁生日的时候，一向繁忙的父亲特地抽出闲暇来带她去水族馆。适逢水族馆引进了一条人鱼，限定了一周的展出。他们去的那天便是最后一天，年幼的她只在故事书上听说过人鱼，从来不曾想过人鱼真正的存在。父亲牵着她的小手，一直送她进入特别展馆内，不断响的手机让她体贴的对父亲说，不要紧我一个人也能回去。她的父亲叹了一口气，重又将背影送给了心爱的女儿。<br/>
展馆内是一片片深深的蓝色，听说是专门从海洋中运输来的。为了模仿原生态的海底，仅仅是一周的展出，水底也种满了各种各样的植物，水草，连能够培育的海洋生物也能看见。这一切盛大准备都是为了一条人鱼，一开始她不能理解。水族馆毕竟不是海洋，不过是巨大的水槽而已。深蓝的水影打在她的脸上，微微浮动。她希望快点找到那条人鱼，看看真面目。不知道就连工作人员都很难和他打上话，别说是交流了。<br/>
终于她在珊瑚礁后发现了蜷缩着的人鱼，看上去很疲倦，意识到有人来也很惊恐，想要躲避却看到一个小女孩有了说话的意思。她仿佛从他明亮的眼睛里读到了他的意思，努力做着口型，问他的名字。<br/>
HAYATO ， HA——YA——TO 。她听见他在说话了，纤细的声音反复重复一个词，如同长久未和他人说话。<br/>
你很寂寞吧。她把手触在玻璃上，他点着头。忽然有更多游客看到了他，他摇了摇尾巴离开了。<br/>
这就是她对人鱼的所有的记忆。</p><p>纸巾？她放在他的桌边，替他续了杯，默默离开。<br/>
或许大哭一场更符合那个家伙的心意。他久久盯着开始播送其他新闻的屏幕，就算那样的新闻把他推到绝望的边缘，他还是要看下去，无数遍的看下去。哪怕画面只有短短的数秒，离开后的漫长半年中，音讯全无，这是他唯一能见到他的机会。现在，他开始假象已经带着所有愤怒与挣扎逝去的他躺在洁白的床单上，仿佛还在熟睡，不忍心叫醒他。伸手去触碰他的容颜，才感到寒冷与深深的绝望，这条路走到何处会有转折点，又是否有转折点。他抱着他，悲伤的哭不出来。或许他还是该庆幸的，他死去的时候并没有受太多痛苦，教授没有用枪。<br/>
过了好久，他终于注意到了她。捏紧了手中的纸巾，明知无法回应，却看到她同自己一样悲伤的担心着自己。他放下手中的笔，回到了房间。一个人悄悄地把先前的手稿全部烧完，白净的纸张被熏黑直至化为灰的那一刻，他突然觉得释然。是该要启程了，去向更远的地方。<br/>
简单的收拾完行李后，他把他给他最后的礼物放在坏损的墙中，用碎泥石补好，倘若有一天能够被发现，他想那个人必将拥有和他相同的感情。他背上简单的行李，向她告别。太过突然，她一脸惊讶不知所措。那就是他想看到的表情，并不需要太悲伤的送别。<br/>
她说让我送你一程吧。<br/>
他点了点头。</p><p>九月末的最后一班火车，汽笛余音在耳，即将发车。下一个月这条铁路线将会暂时关闭，要向南方拓宽更长的轨道，施工长则三年。<br/>
她想他是幸运的。一路送到月台，她知道古文中有说到送君千里，终须一别。她从来都不理解，直到当下这一刻深有体会。眼睁睁的看着他和其他乘客一起上了列车，立刻混杂在人群中不能分别，她害怕下一秒他们就成了陌生人，再不相见相识。于是她握紧手，一步跳上车，走到他的面前。隐约听到汽笛正在鸣响，时间还有很多。</p><p>[我可以握住你的手吗？]</p><p>他像那次她询问他能否修改手稿的那样，没有拒绝。她知道只剩下这些时间了，不管能不能成为生命的全部。</p><p>她轻轻踮起脚尖，他紧紧抱住他。<br/>
曾经以为不能再爱的他，清楚的明白，与身体内血液相融合的，</p><p>至少还有爱。</p><p>风吹过，碎在了胸口。她一个人站在空空的月台上目送火车渐行渐远，为他祈祷踏上了新的旅程。</p><p>[十月未至，我在广岛生活了快十九年。</p><p>八月末，雨季结束，屋檐时不时会落下晶莹的露水，在阳光的照耀下慢慢蒸发。</p><p>今年的雨水出人意料的丰沛。让我不太适应日后晴好的天气了，也许又要等待下一个雨季了。</p><p>依旧怀念六月的初雨，月曜日，是一切的开始。</p><p>我在广岛谈了一场恋爱。]</p><p>The end<br/>
2008-7-9</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注释：附本文人物的基本介绍</p><p>龟梨和也 见人鱼之森（未完成作品），本文讲述的是他逃出研究所的后续，结束漫长的火车之途，来到了广岛的一段夏日珍贵时光。他的一生注定只能爱一个人(仁)，知道由实的心意无法回报感到困惑不已。最后决定去更远的地方旅行。</p><p>赤西仁 同见人鱼之森 虽然没有正式登场，但是他就是龟梨笔下时常描述的那个人，如同新闻所报道的那样，和也离开后的半年，悲伤过度的他带着绝望死去。</p><p>由实 旅店老板的女儿，内心封闭有些自闭的女孩，并没有表现在待人接物上，七年前丧母对她是沉重的打击，曾与人鱼有一面之缘的她，对龟梨十分友好，始终不敢说明心意，害怕打搅他所以很少和他说话。文中最后即使明知他要走，可还是温柔以待。<br/>(小哥和由实的家人就不介绍了)</p><p>矢吹隼人 见深海的孤独 和由实因展出而有一面之缘，少女的面容直到被泷泽射杀前都一直记得。非常的爱小田切龙，担心龙死去所以承担了这一切。</p><p>FT：她、他比较混乱，用以上的人物来带换好了。尝试用剧本的写作方式，大部分的场景只有龟梨和由实。原本是k中心，但是觉得底子里还是写出了ak之间，哪怕是另一个不在了。所以大家看到的是已经改动过的cp，请不要觉得纠结</p><p>难得的机会请让我写些导读吧，真的害怕有人说读不懂啊。<br/>就像前面说的那样，避免使用人名，所以文多少会显得带有虚无主义，以及必要的梦境感。龟梨被由实救了之后多少会有愧疚感，他的心里反复出现的只有仁，即使仁去世后他觉得他能做的就是去追随他，但是由实又让他有了生存的希望，在这样的情况下，他选择抛开一切重新生活，不再悲伤，如果说要把仁忘记那是不可能的，必定在某一个夜晚默默想起他的时候，告诉他自己过得很好。<br/>也一定写到了自己，在性格中找到的软弱。为什么要难过，为什么会痛苦，我们所选择的路到底是否正确，又要伤害多少人，无人知晓。广岛之恋没有说到，确是很久以前就一直想要探讨的问题。</p><p>再说一下广岛之恋，杜拉斯的名作，以剧本形式就是受了她的启发。第一本我看她的作品，融合了两国的文化，至今相信在广岛上会有那么一段恋爱，内韦尔以及广岛。</p><p>以上。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>